Question: $ { {5} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {1} & {3} \\ {1} & {2} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{5}\times{0} & {5}\times{1} & {5}\times{3} \\ {5}\times{1} & {5}\times{2} & {5}\times{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {5} & {15} \\ {5} & {10} & {-5}\end{array}\right]}$